edfandomcom-20200215-history
Gimme, Gimme Never Ed
"Gimme, Gimme Never Ed" is the 15th episode of Season 3 and the 67th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds build crazy rides to impress Plank for money. Plot Once again, Eddy has come up with a new scam. His idea? A surf school. Jimmy is first in line to try it out, and Edd is willing to teach the fearful child; unfortunately, Jimmy is more prone to wavering between bravado and fear. He is eventually completely sold on the idea by Eddy, and willing to submit to a trial on the waves. Ed then decides to provide it by leaping into the kiddie pool, and thus wrecks the scam by knocking all the water out of the pool. The scam is over, but Jonny has arrived. He notes that the Eds have all kinds of fun, and said that Plank would love a ride, mentioning that Plank spent all of his allowance on the roller coaster when they went to an amusement park once. At this, Eddy's ears perk up, and he decides to give Plank a ride. Eddy hurls Plank through the air, but Jonny says that Plank says that Eddy "throws like a toothpick" and won't pay for kiddie rides. Eddy is somewhat upset, but decides to set up a ride for the hunk of termite food. Enter the Bumper Cars. Edd has built a ride to thrill Plank in the middle of the Lane, and Plank will get to bump all three boys for a measly quarter. Jonny pays, and Eddy makes a few board jokes, only to learn that Plank does not take kindly to these, smashing the cars to pieces. Once the ride is over, however, Jonny states that Plank says "bumper cars are for chickens and whoever thought that up should have their brain lacquered". This angers Eddy, but Eddy soon comes up with a way to squeeze a bit more money out of Plank: the Log of No Return. Set in the construction site, this is guaranteed to give Plank a thrill, as the wood will soar through the air above a log infested with angry, hungry termites. This ride will cost 50 cents. Jonny initially refuses, but Plank soon guilts him into paying, and Jonny drops two quarters into Eddy's greedy hands. Ed then lines Plank up for the ride, and at this point Jonny has second thoughts, as he realizes he might lose his friend forever. He's too late, however; Ed launches Plank forward, and he flies over the termites before dropping down, down, down towards the middle of the log. At this point, one of Edd's safety precautions kicks in, and a parachute strapped to Plank's back unfolds. Plank floats off into a tree, and Jonny yells at him to get down. While Eddy is unperturbed, he's convinced to get in the tree with his friends so they can get Plank back after the hunk of wood trash-talks him for a third time. The trio almost reach Plank when the jar of termites Ed has been carrying around falls out of his jacket pocket and devours the tree. Plank floats free, but the Eds fall into the creek. Jonny chases his friend across the river as the Eds float downstream, eventually going down a waterfall. When the Eds finally hit dry land, who else is there but Jonny? Plank wants another ride. Eddy refuses initially, but soon learns that Plank, in all his craziness, will pay a whole dollar. This commission is, much to Edd's chagrin, enough for another ride to be constructed, and after some time and much effort Edd develops a roller coaster called Requiem for a Whiplash. Winding down a severely steep hill, this is surely going to cure Plank of his lust for thrills for a while. At this point, Plank offers a new, crazy deal: five dollars if the Eds ride with him. Eddy grabs his friends and leaps into the shopping cart, ready to ride with Plank, but soon finds that Plank has turned the tables, as Plank falls onto the board keeping the cart in place. The Eds start to ride down the hill uncontrollably as Jonny and Plank watch gleefully. When they come to the end, they relax, until Edd hears a ticking and remembers the surprise he came up with for Plank. The alarm rings, and the Eds are sent skyrocketing. As they are shot upward, the quarters fall out of Eddy's pocket and are caught by Jonny, who calls after him that he owes Plank a buck for the ride. Trivia *'Goof': When Plank is stuck dangling in the tree, he appears very close to the tree when the termites are eating it. In several previous scenes, the termites were shown to be capable of jumping to eat something. *While careening along the roller coaster, Ed can be heard saying, "Let's sing a song!" He first said this in "Dim Lit Ed." It was used again in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. *The name of the roller coaster the Eds built, Requiem for a Whiplash, is most likely a reference to the 2000 movie Requiem for a Dream. *This is the first time an individual episode features multiple scams. The second time was "Once Bitten, Twice Ed." *The price of the ride scams double each time Plank wants another. Starting at 25¢, to 50¢, then to $1. *It is revealed in this episode that Ed has a lucky potato. This could explain his occasional comments regarding sacks of potatoes. Video See also *Eddy's Big Kahuna Surf School *Bumper Cars *Log of No Return *Requiem for a Whiplash Category:Episodes Category:Season 3